


Should Have Done Something

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Divide and ConquerPossible explanation for Daniel’s behavior at the end of the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Should Have Done Something

##  Should Have Done Something

##### Written by PHO   
Comments? Write to me at [phowmo@mindspring.com](mailto:phowmo@mindspring.com)

  


**EPILOGUE for _Divide and Conquer_**

I never really noticed just how uncomfortable these chairs are. You'd think with a budget the size of the SGC, we could at least afford better chairs. At least the Tok'ra don't seem to notice. Of course, their office furniture leaves a lot to be desired as well. 

"Dr. Jackson?" 

Uh oh. Ouch. Shifting was _not_ a good idea. Have these chairs always been this bad? "Yes, Mr. President?" 

"I understand from both General Hammond, and High Councilor Per'sus that you are the primary author of the treaty we've just signed." 

"Yes, sir. M... But I didn't work on it... alone." Almost mentioned Martouf. Probably _not_ a good idea. Wish I could breath. _What_ is he saying? 

"... gratulations are in order. I agree with High Councilor Per'sus. It is an amazing document. You have served the people of this world well." 

"Thank you, Mr. President." Yeah, right. I just wrote the thing, with Martouf's help. Martouf died. He wasn't allowed to finish what he'd help start. The Goa'uld turned him into a Zatarc. On a mission to kill, but Sam killed him. Oh God. Sam. I'm so sorry. I should have done something. 

" _Dr._ Jackson?" 

Now what? There's a hand tightening on my shoulder. Uh oh. It's the general. Ooops. Everyone's starting to stand but I'm still sitting. Sorry, General, guess I better get to my feet. Ouch. That _really_ hurt. Glad the table's sturdy. 

"Dr. Jackson?" 

"Yes, General?" Good, that sounded almost normal. I hope. 

"We're leaving now." 

And I'm invited along. No thanks, General. "Sir, I'd really like to see how S... Major Carter is doing. If no one minds, of course?" 

"Please give her my thanks, and my condolences, Dr. Jackson." 

Let me guess. Security won't let him talk to either Jack or Sam. Can't be too careful. Sweet. They save the treaty and they're treated like pariahs. I really should have done something. "Of course, Mr. President." 

I never noticed how loud footsteps sound in the hall of the SGC. Must be all the metal used to build it. They're heading down the steps to the gateroom. I can hear the ping, ping, ping of their feet on the steps. So loud, even in here. Not as loud as the bullets, though. They were flying everywhere, ricocheting off of everything. The 'gate, the I-beams, the walls. Not the people though. Never the people. No ping there. More like a dull... thud. And Martouf, poor Martouf, so full of... holes, but still alive. And me. I was right behind him. On the floor in a _safe_ location, and all I could do was watch. Couldn't move, couldn't breath. I should have done something. 

The gateroom is empty. Funny, I didn't even hear the 'gate activate. Is it hot in here? Hope the president wasn't uncomfortable. Or the Tok'ra, but they're from a desert world, warm is probably good. They've all gone now, at least all the main players. Many of them hours gone. Anise with Martouf's body back to the Tok'ra heaven, uh, haven for an autopsy. Now Per'sus and the Tok'ra contingent have gone to join them. Probably won't hear anything about the results of the autopsy. God, I'm starting to sound like Jack. But I hope Anise is right, that Martouf's death will not be in vain. That it will be a... noble sacrifice. 

When did I sit down? I should find Sam. I have to find Sam. And Jack. Janet hauled them back to the infirmary for one last shakedown. I don't think she was totally convinced the final round with Anise's machine was good for them. I can't say I blame her. Sam and Jack both looked, well, kinda shell-shocked. I can understand Sam, having to... kill... Martouf and all. Every memory she has of Johlinar must have been screaming in protest when she fired the zat. But she had no choice. Martouf wanted it that way. Knew he was doomed, and begged for her help. God. How terrible for her. Hope Jack can make her see she did the right thing. If only... I should have done something. Why didn't I _do_ something? 

"Daniel Jackson." 

Teal'c did something. He zatted Martouf... once. But that didn't do more than slow Martouf down. Damned Zatarc mind-control. 

"Daniel Jackson?" 

Huh? "Yes, Teal'c?" 

"Your president and the Tok'ra have gone." 

"And your point is?" Ooops. Too colloquial, that eyebrow's rising again. "I mean, I know that. Were you looking for me?" 

"Yes. There is a small celebration in the cafeteria." 

"Thanks, Teal'c. I don't feel much like celebrating." 

"Neither did O'Neill, or Major Carter. They are not in attendance." 

"Oh... I'm glad you did something, Teal'c." 

"It was not difficult to find you, Daniel Jackson." 

"No..." Why can't I breath? "... about Martouf." Unlike me. 

"I regret that I was unable to spare Major Carter the final shot." 

"Not your fault, Teal'c." 

"I understand the circumstances, however, that does not lesson my regret." 

"Oh. I... I wish I could have done something." 

"You were unarmed, Daniel Jackson, and unprepared for combat." 

I'm in his face before I know it, and I hear myself shouting. "I was behind him! I could've tackled him, distracted him. Hell, I could've gotten the damn Goa'uld weapon away from him. But I didn't _do_ anything!" Oh, God. It hurts so much, and my knees are turning to Jell-o. 

"Daniel Jac...!" 

* * *

Ceiling? What the... Oh. Infirmary. Must have passed out. Don't remember feeling faint. Don't hurt as much though. Oh. IV. Happy juice. 

"Hello." 

Jack's voice. Odd. Sounds... strained. As if he's upset. 

"He...." Hoarse. Definitely hoarse. Let's try this again. "Hello." Better, much better. "What happened?" 

"You collapsed. Broken ribs. Punctured your lung when you jumped at Teal'c." 

"Oh." That's why it hurt. I can buy that. "Sorry." 

"For what?" 

"Not doing anything to stop Martouf." 

"Oh, for crying out loud. Daniel, he is... was a snake. He struck you in the chest with his arm. You're very lucky, you should have gone to the infirmary rather than the briefing room." 

"Should have done something." Why are there two of him? 

"Daniel, you couldn't do anything. It happened too fast." 

"Right." 

"Have I ever lied to you?" Wincing a little, he continues quickly. "I mean recently." 

Okay, if we don't count that Tollan mess, well... "No." 

"And I'm not lying now. You could not do anything. Understand?" 

"Right." I guess so. But... He's got that look. The one that says he's gonna argue some more and I'm so damn tired. "Yes, Jack. I understand." 

"Good. Get some rest." 

"Okay, Jack." 

Another hand on my shoulder. This one understanding, not demanding. Thanks Jack. I needed that. But it doesn't change anything. I should have done something. 

**~ The End ~**

* * *

>   
>  © July 30, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *


End file.
